A different point of view
by Kathleen-Holson
Summary: Quelques scènes de la série, écrites du point de vue de John ou Sherlock. Ou comment décrypter les pensées de nos deux hommes préférés...
1. La rencontre

Bonjour à tous :)

J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter ma première Fanfiction sur Sherlock Holmes. Je suis toute excitée, et pour cause, voilà 4 ans que je n'avais pas repris ma plume ! Les personnages de Sherlock et John m'ont suffisamment interpelée pour que je leur offre toute mon attention et ma créativité. Et enfin, quel plaisir de les écrire ! Et surtout quel plaisir de vous lire. J'ai beaucoup lu ces-derniers jours, j'ai ajouté pas mal de favoris, mais je m'excuse, je n'ai pas pris la peine de commenter. J'essaierai de le faire dès que possible. En tout cas, sachez que toutes les histoires que j'ai mis en favoris sont absolument géniales et vraiment très bien écrites/traduites selon moi.

Revenons à nos moutons. J'adore cette série. Et forcément, elle m'a inspiré puisque je suis là. J'adore le lien étroit qu'entretiennent John et Sherlock, et j'ai voulu me mettre dans leur peau afin de réécrire cette scène où ils se rencontrent pour la première fois. Au début, je voulais me mettre dans leur tête à tous les deux, mais finalement je me suis concentrée sur Watson. Bref, je vous laisse lire et commenter si vous le souhaiter. Dans tous les cas, merci de votre passage. Dites-moi si le concept vous plait, et alors peut être ajouterai-je des chapitres à cette histoire en réécrivant d'autres scènes entre nos deux amis :)

Je suis preneuse de tout conseil.

Bonne lecture,

KH

**Disclaimer** : La série Sherlock, ses personnages et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Ce disclaimer est valable pour tous les chapitres que je serai peut être amenée à publier pour cette fiction.

**Situation** : réécriture de la scène du 1X01 (de 9:20 à 11:55)

* * *

**01 : La Rencontre**

Mike frappa deux fois à la porte et n'attendit pas l'approbation de l'occupant de la salle pour y entrer. John lui emboita le pas en observant le labo autour de lui, essayant de se remémorer l'état de la pièce avant son départ, quelques années auparavant.

« Eh bien, c'est un peu différent de mon époque » marmonna-t-il, impressionné, en claudiquant tant bien que mal en direction des paillasses.

« Tu n'as pas idée ! Rétorqua Mike, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

L'équipement avait évolué, tout semblait être récent ici. Les paillasses de verre trempé avaient remplacé les carreaux de porcelaine, vétustes les hottes aspirantes étaient flambant neuves et le laboratoire semblait être doté de plus de verrerie qu'il n'en fallait. Décidément, les nouveaux étudiants en médecine étaient bien chanceux. John ne put s'empêcher de comparer ces conditions de travail à celles, horribles, qu'il rencontrait encore quelques jours auparavant, au front. Rien à voir.

« Mike, puis-je emprunter votre téléphone ? Je n'ai pas de réseau sur le mien. »

John sursauta presque en entendant la voix. Il était si occupé à détailler la pièce qu'il n'avait même pas fait attention que celle-ci était occupée. Il se rabroua mentalement en se disant qu'il devrait être plus attentif. Une telle erreur en Afghanistan aurait pu lui coûter la vie.

S'appuyant un peu plus sur sa canne, il porta son attention sur l'homme qui avait parlé. Assis à une paillasse, il tendait déjà la main en attendant ledit objet sans pour autant lâcher des yeux l'expérience qu'il menait. John pensa que cette attitude envers son interlocuteur était très étrange, sinon détestable. Néanmoins, il ne fit aucun commentaire.

Mike reprit la parole : « Il y a un problème avec la ligne fixe ? »

« Je préfère les SMS »

Encore une fois, il avait répondu sans même prendre la peine de lever les yeux vers Mike, trop absorbé par les réactions chimiques qui se déroulaient sur la table d'expérimentation. John regarda son ami chercher son portable dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

« Il est resté dans mon blouson » Le ton de sa voix semblait gêné, mais son attitude laissait transparaître tout le contraire.

« Euh, prenez le mien »

Les mots étaient sortis plus vite qu'il ne l'avait voulu. John était un gentleman serviable. Mais la vérité était que cet homme avait un comportement véritablement intriguant qui titillait le médecin plus que de raison. Impression renforcée lorsqu'enfin il lui fit face, probablement interloqué par l'amabilité de cet inconnu.

L'homme scruta John, puis Mike avant de revenir sur John. « Oh. Merci. »

Le brun se leva et se dirigea vers le médecin tout en boutonnant sa veste de costume, dont John devina le prix exorbitant à la qualité de l'étoffe. Pas vraiment la tenue habituelle des rats de laboratoire en mal de colocataire. Il détailla rapidement son allure, plutôt grand, élancé, il avait la peau incroyablement claire assortie à ses yeux, tout aussi pâles. Son visage était sans nul doute ce qui était le plus frappant au premier regard des pommettes saillantes, des lèvres fines, le tout agrémenté de deux topazes perçantes qui semblaient le scanner si fort que John eut la désagréable impression de passer aux rayons X.

L'inconnu n'était pas d'une beauté commune, mais il était sans aucun doute doté d'une certaine élégance et d'une aura qui forçait le respect.

« Voici un de mes vieux amis, John Watson »

La voix de Mike sortit John de sa torpeur et lui rappela soudain la raison de sa visite à l'hôpital St Bart. Il tendit alors son téléphone au brun en se disant que celui-ci était peut-être son futur colocataire et qu'il était vraiment mal approprié de l'observer ainsi. Néanmoins, il ne semblait pas en ressentir la moindre gêne. L'homme se saisit du mobile et John prit une inspiration pour se donner de la consistance.

« Afghanistan ou Irak ? » Le brun venait tout juste de prendre le téléphone en main.

John se figea. Il grimaça en direction de son ami Mike qui affichait une moue amusée. Non, c'était impossible. Il devait avoir mal entendu.

« Pardon ? » demanda-t-il. L'inconnu pianotait sur son appareil.

Celui-ci daigna poser son regard sur lui et répéta sa question, irrité : « Lequel de ces pays était-ce ? Afghanistan ou Irak ? »

John en était bouche bée. Il jeta un œil à Mike qui arborait toujours la même expression, et fut momentanément vexé. C'était inscrit sur son front ou quoi ? Ou bien était-ce ce fichu Mike qui s'était senti obligé de le lui dire ? Il eut envie à cet instant de lui faire ravaler son stupide sourire. Tentant de garder son calme, il prit une inspiration et fixa le sol en trouvant une position d'équilibre à l'aide de sa canne.

« Afghanistan. Excusez-moi mais comment avez-vous-su... ? » La curiosité de John était éveillée.

Le brun ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et s'attarda sur la jeune femme qui était venu lui apporter un café. Décidément, il était plutôt mal élevé. John repris machinalement son portable et n'entendit que vaguement la conversation, à propos de café et de rouge à lèvres, trop absorbé par ses pensées : comment diable cet inconnu pouvait-il savoir qu'il revenait d'Afghanistan ?

Lorsqu'il se reconnecta avec la réalité, la jeune femme était entrain de passer la porte et l'homme, de nouveau à sa paillasse posa une question :

« Que pensez-vous du violon ? »

S'adressait-il à lui ? C'est en échangeant un regard avec Mike qu'il sut que oui.

« Je suis désolé, quoi ? » demanda-t-il, une fois de plus intrigué.

« Je joue du violon lorsque je réfléchis. Parfois, je ne parle pas durant des jours. Est-ce-que cela vous importe ? Des colocataires potentiels doivent connaître les défauts l'un de l'autre. » Il avait énuméré ceci d'un ton plat et lui avait adressé le sourire le plus faux qu'il lui ait jamais été donné de voir.

Mike. Bien entendu, il aurait du y penser plus tôt.

« Tu lui as parlé de moi ?! » Cela sonnait plus comme une affirmation que comme une question.

« Pas du tout. »

Impossible. Et pourtant, Mike semblait on ne peut plus honnête.

« Mais qui a parlé de colocataire ? »

« C'est moi. » Répondit l'inconnu en se saisissant d'un élégant manteau qui devait avoir un prix au moins aussi élevé que le costume. « J'ai dit à Mike ce matin que je rencontrais de nombreuses difficultés à trouver un colocataire. Et là, le voilà juste après le repas de midi avec un vieil ami, manifestement un ancien soldat fraîchement revenu d'Afghanistan. Rien de bien difficile à comprendre. »

« Suffisant » et « arrogant » furent les premiers mots qui vinrent à l'esprit de John pour qualifier le verbe et l'attitude de cet inconnu, qui enroulait autour de son cou une écharpe en soie bleue d'au moins 150£ comme s'il s'était agit d'une écharpe en laine synthétique achetée dans le magasin premier prix le plus proche.

« Comment saviez-vous pour l'Afghanistan ? »

« Je repéré un endroit sympa à proximité de Londres centre. Nous devrions pouvoir nous l'offrir ensemble. Rendez-vous là bas demain, à sept heures. Veuillez m'excusez, mais je dois y aller je crois que j'ai laissé ma cravache à la morgue. »

« Frustrant » et « exaspérant » allongèrent la liste des adjectifs qualifiant son potentiel colocataire, alors que celui-ci ignorait sa question pour la seconde fois. _Une minute, il a laissé _quoi_ à la morgue ?_ John commençait à se perdre dans ses réflexions lorsqu'une bouffée de chaleur due à l'énervement remonta de son estomac en direction de sa tête. Cette personne avait un don pour l'agacer, cela semblait évident.

« Alors c'est tout ? » Dit-il avec sur un ton légèrement plus élevé qu'à l'accoutumée.

« C'est tout quoi ? » Répondit l'autre, sur le pas de la porte.

Il semblait irrité. Cependant, il fit l'effort de lui faire face et de le regarder dans les yeux, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait avec Mike depuis le moment où ils avaient pénétré dans ce labo. John lui fut reconnaissant de ce geste.

« Nous venons juste de nous rencontrer et nous allons visiter un appart' ? » Rétorqua-t-il, à la fois incrédule et énervé. Sa jambe le faisait souffrir, et il essayait tant bien que mal de se soulager à l'aide de sa canne.

« Cela vous pose un problème ? »

_Mon Dieu, cet homme n'est pas normal._ Il tourna la tête en direction de son ami, comme si Mike pouvait approuver ses pensées, un rictus mi-incrédule, mi-amusé ancré sur le visage. Mais ce-dernier gardait ce même demi-sourire.

John reprit : « Nous ne savons rien l'un de l'autre. Je ne sais pas où nous devons nous rencontrer, je ne sais même pas votre nom ! » _Cet homme ne connait définitivement rien aux bonnes mœurs sociales, _pensa-t-il alors que son agacement grandissait à vu d'oeil_._

Le brun le toisa l'espace d'une demi-seconde. John eut de nouveau l'impression de passer aux rayons X et les topazes se mirent à briller d'un éclat que le médecin n'avait encore jamais vu.

« Je sais que vous êtes un médecin de l'Armée, qui a été blessé puis rapatrié depuis l'Afghanistan. Je sais que vous avez un frère qui s'inquiète pour vous mais vous refusez son aide car vous désapprouvez son attitude – parce qu'il est alcoolique, ou plus probablement parce qu'il vient de quitter sa femme. Et je sais que votre psy pense que votre mal de jambe est psychosomatique, et j'ai bien peur qu'elle ait raison à ce sujet. »

John encaissa sans broncher. Il avait raison sur toute la ligne... ou presque. Le regard de son colocataire potentiel se fit plus narquois : « Je crois que c'est assez pour continuer, ne pensez-vous pas ? » Et il s'engagea vers la porte.

Avant de s'éclipser, il retint la porte dans un geste théâtral et finit – _enfin ! _– par se présenter :

« Mon nom est Sherlock Holmes, et l'adresse est le 221B Baker Street. » Ledit Holmes finit sa tirade par un clin d'œil que John trouva tout à fait déplacé. Il lança un regard à Mike avant de faire sa sortie sur un joyeux « Bonne journée ! » et quitta enfin la pièce.

Le médecin bouillonnait à l'intérieur, se sentant humilié que ce Sherlock Holmes ait pu lire aussi facilement en lui que dans un livre ouvert. Sa frustration était telle qu'il ne put retenir une grimace, les yeux dans le vide.

Le claquement de la porte le sortit de ses pensées. Il scruta l'endroit ou se situait Sherlock Holmes quelques secondes auparavant avant de jeter un regard à son ami. Il n'eut pas le temps de poser une question que déjà Mike répondait : « Oui, il est toujours comme ça ». John était médusé, ne sachant littéralement plus sur quel pied danser – il se balançait maladroitement sur ses jambes, tentant de trouver une position lui garantissant un meilleur équilibre.

_Suffisant, arrogant, frustrant et exaspérant_. Oui, Sherlock Holmes ne se présentait vraiment pas comme étant le colocataire idéal, et n'importe quel homme sur terre refuserait tout simplement l'idée de partager un appartement avec un tel individu. Cependant, John n'était pas n'importe quel homme, et de cet entretien fugace, il ne retint qu'une chose : Sherlock Holmes, son futur colocataire était absolument fascinant.


	2. SISTER !

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Dis donc, j'étais inspirée aujourd'hui, et j'ai réussi à écrire ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! En tout cas j'ai pris un agréable plaisir à me mettre dans la tête de Sherlock, j'espère que je suis assez proche du caractère ! En tout cas, ça m'amuse vraiment de décortiquer toutes leurs expressions corporelles et faciales !_

_Je dédie ce chapitre à Shadowquil's pour toutes les gentilles reviews que tu m'as posté, et à ma chère Lou Rose, j'espère qu'il te plaira, vu que tu t'attendais à ce que je fasse du John (oH mon Jawhnnn ^^)_

_Je pense qu'il pourrait être intéressant pour vous de voir la scène puis de relire cette fic, peut être qu'en fait, vous n'avez pas du tout la même interprétation ;)  
_

_Bonne lecture :)_

**Situation** : réécriture de la scène dans le taxi - 1X01 (de 18:04 à 21:35)

* * *

**02 : SISTER !**

_Clic, clic, clic. _Sherlock consultait les derniers SMS qu'il avait échangé avec Lestrade lorsque le bruit irritant des rouages de l'esprit en pleine ébullition du docteur assis à ses côtés l'interrompit. Il lui lança un regard en coin, confirmant ainsi ses soupçons : Le regard fuyant de quelqu'un qui n'ose pas parler et qui pourtant en meure d'envie. La bouche entrouverte, mourant d'envie de poser des questions. Mais les muscles orbiculaires et zygomatiques tendus dans un signe évident de confusion mêlée à de la nervosité. _Prévisible. Tellement prévisible. _Mais pourquoi donc lui avait-il proposé de le suivre ?

L'ambiance était de plus en plus tendue. Résigné, Sherlock inspira un grand coup. Il était temps de le laisser poser ses questions, sans quoi le cliquetis incessant allait bientôt devenir insupportable.

« Okay, vous avez des questions » fit-il, prêt à subir les interrogations du médecin.

Comme prévu, la réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

« Oui, où allons-nous ?»

_Quoi ?_ Tiens, _ça_ c'était inattendu. Il n'arriva pas à masquer sa surprise. Ses sourcils se haussèrent malgré lui, et il jeta un œil furtif à son voisin. Il s'était plutôt attendu à se faire assaillir par les questions habituelles : _« Comment savez-vous tout cela sur moi ? Avez-vous enquêté sur moi ? Vous êtes cinglé ?! ». _Néanmoins, le questionnement était légitime, et rationnel. Il se reprit en détournant les yeux de son voisin, se concentrant brièvement sur le paysage urbain qui défilait à travers la fenêtre, afin d'adapter ses réponses à son interlocuteur et non essayer de les anticiper comme d'habitude. _Garder le contrôle._

« Sur la scène de crime. Suivante ? »

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous dans la vie ? »

L'entretien ressemblait à un échange de tennis de table. _Question-réponse, question-réponse. _Cela avait le mérite d'être stimulant. Par ailleurs, le médecin n'avait toujours pas posé les questions fatidiques. Il était capable de compartimenter ses émotions afin de saisir les informations les plus importantes en premier. _Intéressant, quoique pas si surprenant que cela de la part d'un ex-soldat._ Il décida de tester sa réflexion.

« Selon vous ? » Il gardait les yeux fixés sur la route. Il ne souhaitait pas lui faciliter la tâche. Il voulait observer et décortiquer le cheminement de sa pensée sans que celui-ci ne soit altéré par un regard, ou un indice qu'il aurait pu lui donner sans le vouloir.

Watson tourna la tête vers lui, puis se recentra sur la route qui défilait à travers la vitre.

« J'aurais dit, détective privé... »

_Bien, un bon point._ Le ton de sa voix était élevé. Il n'avait donc pas fini sa phrase. Sherlock l'encouragea à continuer :

« _Mais_... »

« ...mais la police ne fait pas appel aux détectives privés. »

_Bien ! _Il était pertinent au moins. Il eut une ébauche de sourire avant de poursuivre :

« Je suis un détective consultant. Le seul au monde. J'ai inventé ce poste. » Il ne put réprimer l'élan d'orgueil qui montait en lui et qui avait dû transparaître dans ses dires. Il se gifla mentalement. _Garder le contrôle._

« En quoi cela consiste ? » demanda aussitôt le médecin.

_Question-réponse, question-réponse._ Pas le temps de penser, il fallait agir. C'était... déstabilisant, mais pas hors de sa portée, bien entendu.

« Lorsque la police patauge, ce qui est à peu près tout le temps le cas, ils me consultent. »

Il évitait toujours délibérément le contact visuel avec son voisin. Voisin qui répliqua aussitôt, un petit sourire aux lèvres :

« La police ne consulte pas les amateurs. »

_Touché. _Fit une petite voix en lui, tandis qu'il tançait le médecin d'un regard légèrement vexé. L'orgueil qu'il avait réprimé tout à l'heure fit une remontée. Il était temps de calmer l'Impertinent en lui exposant les faits apportés par la Sainte Science de la Déduction.

« Hier, quand nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois, j'ai demandé « Afghanistan ou Irak ? » et vous sembliez _surpris _». _Et c'est un faible mot._

« Oui, comment avez-vous su ? »

_Enfin !_ Sherlock allait enfin pouvoir réciter la réplique qu'il avait soigneusement préparée dans son esprit.

« Je ne l'ai pas _su_ mais _vu »_ Il se mit à parler avec un débit à la limite de l'intelligible : « Votre coupe de cheveux, votre maintien, me signifient clairement votre origine militaire. Mais votre conversation avec Mike, en entrant dans la salle révèle que vous avez été formé à St Bart', donc médecin militaire, - _manifestement_. Votre visage est halé, mais vous êtes pâle au-dessus des poignets. Vous avez donc été à l'étranger, mais pas pour le tourisme. Votre claudication est importante lorsque vous marchez mais vous ne demandez pas de chaise lorsqu'il s'agit de rester debout, comme si vous aviez oublié votre jambe, donc c'est au moins en partie psychosomatique. Ceci implique une blessure traumatique, donc blessé au combat. Blessure de combat et bronzage aboutissent à : 'Afghanistan ou Irak ?' »

Léger silence. Le temps de digérer ou bien de se remettre de l'efficacité de la Sainte Science de la Déduction ?

« Vous avez dit que je consultais un psy. »

« Votre claudication est psychosomatique, bien sûr que vous voyez un psy » dit-il avec dédain. Il enchaîna, ne laissant pas le temps au médecin de répliquer : « Et il y a votre frère... »

Le blond tourna vivement la tête en sa direction en laissant échapper un « Hum ?» alors qu'il le sortait de ses pensées. _Clic, clic, clic._ Il tendit sa main en sa direction, réclamant l'appareil :

« Votre téléphone. Il est coûteux, avec e-mail, MP3, mais vous recherchez une colocation, donc vous ne gaspilleriez pas d'argent là-dedans. C'est donc un cadeau. » Enonça-t-il tout en examinant le téléphone que son futur colocataire lui avait donné. « Des éraflures. » dit-il en désignant l'une des nombreuses qui figuraient sur l'appareil, « Pas une, mais plusieurs. Dues aux clefs à son contact dans la même poche. L'homme à mes côtés ne traiterait pas un objet d'un tel luxe de cette manière, donc c'est un objet de seconde main. La suite est assez facile, vous la connaissez déjà. »

« La gravure. » Dit-il tout en le scrutant. Les lumières de la nuit se reflétaient sur son visage. Elles défilaient au rythme du taxi, dans un jeu d'ombre envoûtant.

« _Harry Watson. »_ Récita Sherlock. « Clairement le membre de votre famille qui vous a cédé son vieux téléphone. Pas votre père, ce gadget est trop branché. Cela pourrait être votre cousin, mais vous êtes un héros de guerre qui ne trouve pas de lieu où vivre. Vous n'avez donc certainement pas une grande famille, donc c'est votre frère. Venons-en à Clara. _Qui est Clara ?_ Trois baisers signifient un lien amoureux. Le prix du téléphone nous apprend que c'est sa femme, pas sa petite amie. Elle a dû lui offrir récemment, - le modèle n'a que six mois. Le mariage ne va pas fort, il vous le donne. Si elle l'avait quitté, il l'aurait gardé, par sentimentalisme. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, il voulait s'en débarrasser car _il_ l'a quitté. Il _vous_ a donné le téléphone ce qui signifie qu'il veut garder contact. Vous rechercher une location bon marché mais vous ne demandez pas d'aide à votre frère ce qui veut dire que vous avez des problèmes avec lui. Peut être que vous aimiez sa femme, ou alors vous ne cautionnez pas son alcoolisme. »

John l'interrompit : « Comment pouvez-vous connaître sa _possible_ addiction ? »

Les lèvres de Sherlock s'ourlèrent rapidement en un sourire satisfait. _Dans le mille_.

« Au jugé. Mais bien tombé ! » Il reprit ses explications pour le commun des mortels : « La connectique : il y a de petites rayures autour. Chaque soir, il branche son appareil pour le charger mais ses mains tremblent. L'homme sobre ne fait jamais de telles marques, mais un ivrogne, oui. Ah, et vous aviez raison. »

Il rendit le téléphone à son interlocuteur, attendant patiemment la dernière question qui lui permettrait d'asséner le coup de grâce.

« J'avais raison ? A quel propos ? »

« La police ne consulte pas les _amateurs_. »

Il avait exagérément accentué chacun de ses mots afin de bien faire regretter à l'Impertinent ses anciens propos, dans un excès de fierté mal placé. Sa tirade terminée, il se permis enfin de souffler un peu en baissant le regard, se demandant finalement s'il avait été bien pertinent de vouloir donner une telle leçon d'humiliation à l'homme qui s'apprêtait peut-être à devenir son colocataire. Après tout, il lui avait bien trouvé quelques qualités. Certes, il n'arrivait pas à la hauteur de sa géniale intelligence, mais il avait eu le mérite de le surprendre par sa gentillesse hier, et aujourd'hui par son sang-froid et sa manière d'aborder les choses de façon cohérente et rationnelle, un fait après l'autre.

Néanmoins, aussi surprenant que ce médecin fût, il restait un homme. Sherlock releva la tête, les yeux dans le vide et se mordit les lèvres, prêt à subir les insultes habituelles.

« C'était... _Stupéfiant _! »

_Oh. _Sherlock fronça les sourcils. Avait-il bien entendu ? Décidément, cet homme était complètement imprévisible. Cela était _déroutant._ Mais pas désagréable.

« Vous le pensez ? » Demanda-t-il, n'osant y croire.

« Bien sûr. C'était extraordinaire »

Sherlock le détailla. Il regardait devant lui puis baissait la tête, dans une pudeur qui lui semblait caractéristique des anciens soldats. Sa bouche était pincée dans une admiration non feinte. Il ne mentait pas.

« Ce n'est pas ce que les gens disent normalement » constata le détective.

« Que disent-ils normalement ? »

« '_Allez vous faire _foutre !' » Expliqua-t-il en souriant malgré lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'afficher son soulagement. Il n'avait pas perdu son potentiel coloc' et en prime, celui-ci ne le prenait pas pour un déséquilibré mental. Vraiment, cet homme était incroyable. Et Sherlock ne souvint pas de la dernière fois dont il avait pensé cela d'un autre être humain.

Le taxi fit quelques mètres encore puis arriva à destination. Il descendit, puis John le suivit en s'appuyant sur sa canne pour se relever.

« Me suis-je trompé quelque part ? » demanda-t-il, sûr de lui, en relevant machinalement le col de son long manteau.

« Harry et moi ne nous entendons pas, on ne s'est jamais entendu. Clara et Harry se sont séparées il y a trois mois et sont en instance de divorce. Et Harry est alcoolique... »

_Pas mal mon vieux, bien que prévisible,_ se félicita mentalement Sherlock.

« Un sans faute, donc. Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir raison sur tout. »

« ... et _Harry_ est le diminutif de _Harriet_... »

_Oh non. _Il se figea, mortifié, en réalisant son erreur –_ stupide_.

« Harry est votre sœur. » Ca n'était pas une question, mais une évidence.

John continuait tant bien que mal d'avancer, aussi vite que son boitillement le lui permettait.

« Ecoutez, que suis-je censé faire ici ? » demanda-t-il en se retournant, comme si de rien n'était. Mais son expression n'arrivait pas à cacher le début de sourire qui se dessinait au niveau de ses fossettes.

« _SISTER ! » _cracha-t-il, les dents serrées. Quel idiot il faisait, à vouloir étaler sa science en se trompant sur un fait aussi stupide. _Débutant._

Il reprit sa route et John lui emboita le pas en lui posant une question qu'il distingua à peine. Vraiment, cet individu avait réussi en moins de vingt-quatre heures à l'étonner trois fois et à le dérouter dans ses formidables déductions. La colocation s'annonçait vraiment comme une expérience pour le moins... _intéressante_. Car John Watson était un homme _fascinant_.

* * *

**NDA** : J'ai choisi volontairement de laisser la réplique "SISTER" en anglais, car je la trouve tellement bien dans cette langue, que je ne vois pas du tout Sherlock la prononcer autrement.

J'accepte les reviews avec plaisir ;)


	3. Angelo's

_Bonjour :)_

_Tout d'abord, je m'excuse de l'attente, mais étant partie en stage durant un mois, il m'a été très difficile d'updater cette fanfic, d'autant plus qu'il m'a été beaucoup plus dur de décrypter cette scène que les précédentes. J'espère que ce chapitre saura me faire pardonner auprès de vous. Je remercie les quelques personnes qui ont pris la peine de commenter les précédents chapitres, vos reviews sont un véritable moteur pour moi ! Merci également à celles qui ont choisi de mettre cette fanfic en favori ou bien de la suivre, je suis honorée que cela vous plaise :)__Enfin, je remercie également les anonymes qui ont pris le temps de me lire. N'hésitez pas à me communiquer votre avis, je serai ravie de vous répondre !_

_J'ai choisi de couper cette scène un petit peu avant la fin, "je me tâte" à écrire la course-poursuite !_

_Bonne lecture,_

_KH_

**Situation** : réécriture de la scène du 1X01 (de 48:07 à 51:33)

* * *

**03: Angelo's**

John talonna Sherlock et sorti de l'appartement pour se glisser dans la nuit glaciale d'un mardi de janvier à Londres. Le froid griffa ses pommettes dans une sensation revigorante. La journée avait été longue, mais visiblement, elle était encore loin d'être terminée. Il aurait dû se sentir fatigué mais, le léger flux d'adrénaline qui coulait dans ses veines depuis que son mystérieux colocataire lui avait proposé de le suivre dans ses enquêtes périlleuses le maintenait dans un état d'éveil optimal.

Ce-dernier avait raison. Il suffisait de dire « danger », et John accourait. Il n'avait jamais su pourquoi. Où plutôt si, il_ savait_ mais il ne_ comprenait _pas pourquoi_._ La vie rêvée de monsieur-tout-le-monde était une aspiration respectable, mais John avait toujours eu besoin d'une pointe d'exotisme, de quelques situations de péril, pour le stimuler. Le moment était dur et parfois long à passer. _Stressant_. Mais ô combien _excitant_. Et le plaisir de se sentir vivant après était _indescriptible_. Cela avait été en grande partie la raison de son engagement, d'abord en chirurgie, où le moindre faux pas engageait des conséquences irréparables, puis dans l'armée, où la tranquillité n'était pas une option.

Alors lorsque Sherlock lui avait proposé son lot de danger pour sa journée, John n'avait pas hésité et l'avait suivi les yeux fermés, et aussi vite que le lui permettait la claudication de sa maudite jambe.

« Où allons-nous ? » demanda-t-il, après avoir traversé les quelques mètres de chaussée qui les séparait du trottoir d'en face.

« Nothumberland Street » lui répondit le détective, le regard déterminé. « C'est à cinq minutes à pied d'ici. »

_Nothumberland Street, l'adresse que j'ai donnée au tueur. Quoi de plus normal ?_ John ne s'étonna même pas de la destination.

« Serait-il assez stupide pour venir ? »

L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur les lèvres de Sherlock : « Non, je pense qu'il est assez _brillant_ pour le faire. Ceux-là, je les adore. Ils sont toujours si désespérés de se faire prendre. »

_Insensé._ Qui aurait envie de se faire prendre ? Ils marchaient toujours d'un bon pas et il tentait de suivre la cadence tant bien que mal avec sa jambe infirme.

« Pourquoi ? »

« La reconnaissance ! Les applaudissements ! Enfin dans la lumière. C'est le point faible du génie, John – Il lui faut un public. »

_Je ne vais pas vous contredire là-dessus._ Il haussa les sourcils et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement à la réplique de son interlocuteur, alors qu'il laissait échapper un « Ouais » appréciatif, presque inaudible. Effectivement, les génies avaient besoin d'un public. Il en avait eu la preuve vivante à ses côtés toute la sainte journée.

Le brun poursuivit, ne semblant pas avoir noté la remarque et l'attitude du blond.

« C'est son terrain de chasse, ici, au cœur de la ville. » Dit-il tout en tournant sur lui-même, donnant à ses dires une dimension théâtrale. Ce qui n'était pas sans rappeler sa mise en scène de sa propre personne, la veille, au labo. _Pour son public, _pensa John, non sans ironie. « Nous savons maintenant qu'il enlève ses victimes, et ça change tout. Car toutes ses victimes ont disparu dans des rues bondées, en pleine foule, mais personne ne l'a remarqué. »

John jeta un œil à son interlocuteur et eut la surprise de le voir se baisser à sa hauteur.

« Réfléchissons ! » Scanda-t-il en plaçant les mains de chaque côté de son crâne. _Vraiment, à se demander s'il n'a pas loupé sa carrière dans le théâtre._ John se retourna brièvement, pour constater que les passantes derrière eux n'avaient pas remarqué les grands gestes du détective « A qui se fie-t-on sans même le connaître ? Qui passe partout sans se faire remarquer ? Qui chasse au milieu de la foule ? »

John réfléchit à la question et se passa inconsciemment la langue sur les lèvres, le regard dans le vide.

« J'sais pas, qui ? » se demanda-t-il à voix haute, les sourcils froncés, certain que le génie à ses côtés avait déjà la réponse.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée » avoua Sherlock, pour le plus grand étonnement de John. Son regard se porta sur une vitrine, de l'autre côté de la rue. « Vous avez faim ? » Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, alors le médecin ne répondit pas et lui emboita simplement le pas.

La devanture indiquait « _Angelo's _». L'endroit semblait plutôt cosy, pas franchement le restaurant dont il aurait cru Sherlock être un habitué.

Ce-dernier passa la porte, et le serveur lui fit signe de prendre la table près de la vitrine, avant même qu'ils n'eussent le temps de dire « Bonjour ».

« Merci, Billy » fit Sherlock d'un ton entendu.

Dans un vieux réflexe militaire, John balaya rapidement les lieux du regard à la recherche d'une seconde issue tandis que son colocataire retirait son long manteau. La table avait été réservée comme l'indiquait le petit écriteau en son centre, et John fut touché de cette intention.

« Le 22 Nothumberland Street, gardez-le à l'œil » fit la voix grave du jeune homme alors qu'ils prenaient place autour de la table. Sherlock s'était placé sur le côté, de sorte à optimiser sa vue sur la rue.

John se retourna brièvement, localisant le numéro vingt-deux, tout en retirant sa veste.

« Il n'irait pas sonner à la porte. A moins qu'il ne soit fou. »

« Il a tué quatre personnes. » énonça le brun, les yeux braqués sur la rue avant de détourner son regard bleu glacial vers le médecin.

John fut instantanément transpercé par les prunelles topaze et se sentit légèrement gêné.

« Okay... » Marmonna-t-il, en évitant de croiser de nouveau les iris inquisiteurs. Il réajusta sa position sur la banquette, mal à l'aise.

« Sherlock. » salua une voix.

John releva la tête et observa le nouvel arrivant, un grand homme trapu, aux cheveux longs, dont les origines semblaient vraisemblablement italiennes. Il serra la main de Sherlock avec force et le soldat fut surpris de voir apparaître un sourire sincère sur le visage du brun. Les deux semblaient bien se connaître.

« N'importe quoi sur le menu, ce que tu veux, c'est la maison qui régale. » dit l'homme en leur tendant chacun une carte. « Pour toi _et_ ton rencard ! »

_Pardon ?! _

« Voulez-vous manger ? » demanda aussitôt Sherlock.

John était bien trop confus pour remarquer que le brun n'avait même pas cherché à rectifier la situation auprès du gérant.

« Je ne suis pas son rencard. » se sentit-il immédiatement obligé de préciser, les yeux fixés sur lui.

« Cet homme m'a innocenté dans une affaire de meurtre. » expliqua le grand homme en pointant son colocataire du doigt pour appuyer sa réplique.

Sherlock l'interrompit aussitôt : « C'est Angelo. »

_Eh bien, les présentations sont pour le moins... particulières, _pensa John, les yeux ronds et le regard vide, dans une attitude à mi-chemin entre la stupeur et l'embarras. Il serra maladroitement la main qu'Angelo lui tendait. La poignée de main était franche, maîtrisée. L'homme semblait sincèrement heureux de faire la connaissance d'un « proche » de Sherlock, qui continuait les présentations.

« Il y a trois ans, j'ai prouvé avec succès à Lestrade qu'au moment où avait lieu un triple homicide particulièrement violent, Angelo se trouvait à l'autre bout de la ville, entrain de cambrioler une maison. »

John ne disait rien mais assimilait les nouvelles informations sur le casier judiciaire de l'italien, ses yeux passant du détective au gérant en un mouvement rapide.

« Il a lavé mon nom. » fit ce-dernier, la voix pleine de reconnaissance.

« Je l'ai lavé partiellement. » rectifia le détective, pragmatique. « Du nouveau en face ? »

« Rien. » Angelo reporta son attention sur le médecin. « Mais pour cet homme, je serai allé en prison. » affirma-t-il.

« Tu _es allé_ en prison. »

Le gérant ignora la dernière réplique de Sherlock. « J'amène une bougie, c'est plus romantique. » dit-il en s'adressa à John. Puis il s'effaça.

John allait se plonger dans la lecture du menu lorsque les paroles du gérant arrivèrent à son cerveau. _Quoi ?_ Il était encore resté là-dessus ? Décidément, John sentait qu'il n'avait pas fini d'en entendre avec celui-là...

« Je ne suis pas son rencard ! » clama-t-il de nouveau, l'air indigné, dans sa direction. Mais comment paraître crédible si l'individu à ses côtés ne démentait pas lui-même ? Il baissa la tête vers le menu, dépité.

Essayant de se recréer une contenance, il claqua de la langue avant d'avaler sa salive. Son colocataire intervînt à point nommé, lui donnant de quoi faire bonne figure.

« Vous devriez manger. Il est probable que l'attente soit longue. » Lâcha-t-il, alors qu'il posait son propre menu sur la table sans même l'étudier.

John allait se replonger dans la carte, mais c'était sans compter sur Angelo. Il apportait _vraiment_ une bougie sur la table, en haussant le pouce comme pour signifier qu'avec cet élément de décoration, l'ambiance était devenue parfaite. _Sérieusement ?! _pensa John, désabusé.

« Merci... » Lâcha le médecin, irrité.

La bouche pincée, le regard passablement énervé, John fit passer rapidement sa langue à l'intérieur de sa joue alors qu'il inspirait profondément dans une tentative de maîtrise de son agacement. Il se pencha de nouveau sur les différents plats que proposait la carte du restaurant. Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de jeter son dévolu sur des tagliatelles à la carbonara. Le serveur pris sa commande et revînt rapidement avec le plat. Le détective n'avait rien commandé.

Les tagliatelles étaient savoureuses. Mais le silence prenait place, gênant, rappelant au médecin le malaise qu'Angelo avait installé avec ses sous-entendus. John décida de relancer la conversation. L'image de l'homme fier qui s'était présenté comme étant le « meilleur ennemi » de Sherlock fut la première chose qui lui vînt à l'esprit.

« Les gens n'ont pas 'd'ennemis jurés'. »

Cela interpella visiblement le brun qui décrocha son regard de la rue et arrêta de tapoter la table nerveusement.

« Pardon ? » Demanda-t-il de sa voix grave.

John continua son raisonnement : « Dans la vraie vie. Il n'y a pas 'd'ennemis jurés' dans la vraie vie. Ca n'existe pas. »

« Vous croyez ? » Fit le détective, en retournant son attention vers la rue. « Cela paraît ennuyeux... »

« Alors, qui ai-je rencontré ? »

« Qu'ont les 'vrais gens' dans la 'vraie vie' dans ce cas ? » Il esquivait la question par une autre question.

John profita de l'occasion pour en apprendre un peu plus sur le détective. « Des amis, des personnes qu'ils connaissent, qu'ils apprécient, qu'ils n'apprécient pas... » Et il ajouta un peu plus bas, en piochant dans ses pâtes : « Des petites amies, des petits amis... »

« Oui, donc _ennuyeux_ comme je le disais. » Coupa rapidement Sherlock.

« Donc, pas de petite amie ? » Présuma le médecin à voix haute.

Le détective scrutait toujours la rue, jetant de temps à autre un regard à son interlocuteur. Les lumières du soir dansaient sur son visage, sublimant ses lignes anguleuses, et rendant ses yeux translucides presque violets.

« Les petites amies ? Non, pas vraiment mon domaine... » Répondit-il, nonchalamment.

John hocha la tête puis se figea brièvement en observant le détective, alors qu'il assimilait l'information. _Oh. Très bien. D'accord._ John n'avait jamais eu de problème avec l'homosexualité. Il avait naturellement toujours défendu sa sœur contre les différentes injustices qu'elle avait pu subir durant leur adolescence. Néanmoins, il devait bien admettre qu'il était surpris qu'un homme d'une telle classe soit gay. Pas que les gays ne puissent pas être classes bien sûr, mais il était évident qu'avec ses iris cristallins et son air énigmatique, il aurait pu s'attirer les meilleurs hospices de la part de la gente féminine. Son orientation sexuelle d'ailleurs, avait du en décevoir plus d'une.

« Je vois. Un petit ami alors ? Ce qui est tout à fait convenable, par ailleurs... »

John ne voulait pas gêner son interlocuteur tout en lui précisant que son orientation ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

« Je _sais_ que c'est convenable. » Dit-il en le transperçant de son regard acéré.

John lui lança un petit sourire qui se voulait compréhensif : « Un petit ami, alors ? »

« Non. » Réponse immédiate. Pas de discussion ni d'éclaircissements possibles. Au final, ce n'est pas le détective qui était gêné, mais lui-même.

« Très bien, d'accord. » Fit-il en lâchant un petit rire nerveux, essayant d'apaiser la situation. Il se passa la langue machinalement sur les lèvres. John ne savait plus quoi dire après la réplique cinglante du brun. « Pas d'attache, comme moi. » Il se racla légèrement la gorge, gêné par les topazes qui ne le lâchaient pas. Pourquoi ne se recentrait-il pas sur la rue bon sang ? « Bien. »

Il décida de rompre le contact visuel en se replongeant dans ses tagliatelles. _Parfait_ _!_ Il avait voulu discuter pour rompre un silence pesant, et il avait abouti à une tension gênante. _Bravo John, quel génie, vraiment ! _Se morigéna-t-il en pensée.

Un ange passa, mais bientôt la voix du détective rompit enfin le silence. John leva la tête, content que la conversation reprenne afin de se débarrasser de ce malaise.

« John, hum... » Le médecin l'observa. Finalement, le détective avait l'air lui aussi gêné. John était confus, il n'avait vraiment pas souhaité cela. « Je pense que vous devriez savoir que je me considère comme marié à mon travail, et bien que je sois flatté par votre intérêt, je ne cherche pas... »

_Oh. Mon. Dieu. Non !_ John avala tant bien que mal la bouchée de tagliatelles qui menaçait de l'étouffer.

« Non. » _Saleté de pâtes !_ Il s'éclaircit rapidement la gorge avant de l'interrompre. « Non, je ne propose rien. Non. » Expliqua-il doucement, mais clairement, ses paupières papillonnant nerveusement. « J'ai juste dit que c'était _convenable._ »

'_Convenable', bordel de merde ! Pas 'voulez-vous entamer une relation avec moi ?' !_ Comment avait-il pu paraître aussi ambigu ? Il fallait avouer que cette satanée bougie ne jouait pas en sa faveur.

Les topazes le scannèrent un instant avant de se détourner.

« Bien, merci. » Dit le brun en hochant la tête avant de retourner à la contemplation de la rue.

John ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes, _Comment en est-on arrivés là au fait ?_

Il se demandant brièvement quand il avait été aussi gêné pour la dernière fois. Il lui sembla que cela remontait au bal de promo de sa dernière année de lycée, lorsque la sublime et non moins populaire Katie lui avait mis le vent du siècle devant la moitié du campus.

Grâce à Dieu, Sherlock interrompit de nouveau ses pensées, mais cette fois-ci pas pour aggraver la situation : « Regardez, dans la rue. Un taxi s'est arrêté. »

Le blond jeta un œil au taxi.

Son pouls s'emballa délicieusement, ses pupilles se dilatèrent et ses poils se dressèrent sur ses avant bras.

John sentit son taux d'adrénaline remonter avec euphorie.

* * *

_Les reviews constituent la meilleure forme de motivation des auteurs de fanfictions. N'hésitez pas à vous manifester ;)_


End file.
